As it is written
by robot-ninja-wizard accountant
Summary: Since Dragon rescued a young Sabo, his life has changed greatly. Through that all his dream to write down all he saw has remained, and thus his journal have become a record, a therapy, and an important decision making tool. Sabo sits down to his journal once more when Koala says she wants to meet Ace.
1. Sabo

So I was going to work on getting Odysseus part 2 out after I finished my exams, but then Sabo happened, and thus this. I am such a shipper.

.

.

.

Sabo was currently working his way through journal number 5. Many of his dreams in life has changes as he joined the Revolutionary Army, but his desire to write it all down on increased. He wanted the whole world to know that pain that the World Government was inflicting in the name of Justice. He wanted the world to know the stories of those who had been oppressed, ignored, or persecuted by those in power, and he felt that if he didn't write their stories down no one would. Most of all he wanted to write the stories of his fellow revolutionaries. This was the most dangerous because if they fell into the government's hands then they could be used as weapons against the Revolution. So he started writing in code, but he had to get these stories down. Because these people were fighting and dying for the freedom of everyone, and the government was trying to erase their stories most of all.

Sabo has gotten a large range of reactions from his comrades when they learn about his journals. Some have helped him with the development of this code. Some chided him with stories of the danger of government finding anything about them. Some though came looking to tell their tales. You spend time with the revolutionaries, especially as much time as Sabo has, and you realize that their cause had a rather high death and capture rate.

No one joined the revolution without a story, whether it was you were shot in the head, or burnt out of your home, or forced to watch someone you loved died for "justice", or so many other stories. When he lived in Goa, he never read about these types of stories in books, but he desperately need to have these stories preserved before they too were snuffed out with the lives of their hero protagonists.

Koala was one of the people that came to him asking to tell their tale, or in Koala's case the true history of the Sun Pirates. Koala had a good memory, and Sabo, who had never really gotten over his affinity for pirates, found himself asking for more details. Similar in age, Sabo found himself on more and more missions with Koala, and it took him a bit to realize that he had almost enough information about her to fill a journal with just her stories from before and after joining the RA.

Yet, he never found himself thinking, well I have enough about her. Maybe that is when he realized that he had more than a friendship with his pretty, similarly aged, totally bad-ass comrade in arms. Once he realized he liked her, hormones started really kicking in. Had she always been that flirty with him? When did she start dressing like him? When did he start noticing her clothes so much? Did she realize that he could totally tell when she wore that pink bra under the ruffle shirt and why was he now stuck thinking about Koala with nothing but a little pink bra on? The one good thing about having "the talk" with an Ivankov, is that if he thinks back to it, Sabo found he could quickly go from aroused to embarrassed.

It didn't escape his notice that, if he was still living in Goa, he parents would have probably have married him off by now or would be doing so shortly. He smirked when he though of this parent's faces as he introduced them to Koala. "Hi mom and dad, I want you to meet my girl. She is a former slave, who lived with pirates and is now a revolutionary wanted by the government. You should be nice to her though because she knows fishman karate and could totally kick your ass."

Pulling out his notebook, he marked this passage firm with "KS", not the most original code, but Sabo felt his love life was less secretive then other things in his journals. When he started on his second journal, Sabo realized that he would never by happy writing just one book, but rather he separated the stories into different kinds of tales: stories of the places he saw and the people he meet there, stores of the revolutionaries, the Tale of the ALS pirates, and his current personal adventures. His current personal adventures was allowed a well developed romantic subplot, as long as it remained distinctly subplot, no drama. Thankfully Sabo's no romantic drama, seemed to be something that Koala something understood thus the contract was born.

One of the biggest problems that couples have after they get past the I like you and you like me is differences in expectations. So they spent one bored day writing up expectations. Number one is that the revolutionary army comes first period. Maybe the system wouldn't last, but at 22 and 23 the couple were happy and communicating.

She had looked especially pretty today. The good thing about being in home base is that you knew that you could take a warm bath, get a decent nights sleep, and some good food in the morning. Small luxuries but after months at sea, it is the small things that make you really excited. After reporting in, and then training for a bit, the two had found a room (Although Ivan did have a tendency to dwell on kinks that Sabo did not want to hear about, his hormonal birth control pills were a miracle). She has shocked him with today though. She said she wanted to go visit Ace's grave with him. He was planning his second visit to the grave soon. He had gotten the cups from their old hideout, and with the reappearance of Luffy in the news, well now seemed a good time.

Since Dragon rescued him from the Ocean, Sabo has to face a number of hard transitions, he faced them and everything that life had handed him since by writing it down. Things in writing were more clear, more permanent, more manageable. When Ace died he was so full of emotion that it was weeks before he could write again, and at first it was all meaningless scribbles as words could not contain the emotions running through him. Even now he could feel the ball of emotions not full laid to rest. Bringing Koala would add even more emotions. This is not how he would have wanted his brother to met Koala. Did he really want to introduce the two? It feels like some kind of big step.

Since Ace died, it feels to Sabo that his crazy life had started moving at double time. Everyone seems to building up from something, but small trigger had not been struck yet. Now that Luffy has reappeared again, it almost feels that the spark that everyone was waiting for was nothing less than his crazy little brother. If Sabo was going to jump right into the middle of all that mess, and that was exactly what he was planning, then he needed to be ready. He needed to lay his demons to rest and harden is resolve. Taking a breath, he realized that he was all in. That was that then, as he watched the ink dry. His decision was made; he would tell Koala when he was planning to set out on his little expedition.


	2. Koala

Yeah, I decided to bump this up to M. Don't own anything.

.

.

Koala was tempted to tell Sabo that she needed more space. Right now she was starting to feel rather squashed between his torso and his right bicep, both of which were hard and uncomfortable to lie against. She liked the way his muscled arms looked as they moved, but try half sleeping on one and you give yourself a neck cramp. Simply, Koala wasn't especially big about sleeping directly next to anybody. She felt most comfortable when she had at least a little space to herself, not that she liked sleeping alone, but more in the we both have our own sides of the bed manor. She really wasn't one to put up with that whole spooning nonsense, if other people wanted to do that great for them, she needed space to sleep. But Sabo looked like he might have already gone to sleep, and she still had those post orgasm leg tingles.

She couldn't help the smirk that come to her face and she tried to sneak a peek at Sabo otherwise focusing on the lingering sensation in her legs. They felt weak, but in a good way as if haunted by the memories of pleasure. Maybe in was a strange thing to focus on, but it was a ritual that she had created for herself, and it made her feel so alive and indulgent. She was proud of herself, for how far she had come. She wasn't a slave anymore; she was allowed to live and feel and be. It was like her ritual of just taking a moment to feel the texture of the clothes has she put them on in the morning. She deserved some nice things in her life, and she appreciated them. She liked her nice clothes. She liked her relationship with Sabo. He made her feel sexy, but their relationship was built on friendship, communication, understanding. She knew Sabo. She trusted Sabo. She wondered if she loved Sabo, or if he was in love with her. Right now that didn't seem to matter though because she felt that she had control over her life and she liked where it was going.

Control was important for her. Slaves have no control not even over their own emotions. If your master wants you to be happy then you will smile or you will die. Now she could smile because she was making a difference with people that she cared about people that made her laugh and smile and feel sexy.

She needed to get some sleep though. Sabo had made the arrangements so that the two of them could go off and visit his sworn brother's grave. Even if they have been sailing on it for years, it is never good to underestimate the Grandline.

.

The pair got up with the sun, and grumbling into a normal pattern. She had to make sure to leave a note for Hack that she was going to be gone for a bit, so he would need to teach all the Fishman Karate lessons by himself. Sabo had apparently already cleared the trip with both Dragon and Bunny Joe who was the person currently in charge of mission coordination. Going through all the pre-trip protocol was a pain, but if you wanted the trip to go smoothly any experienced traveler knew the worth of all the tedious checks. Sabo was the one with the log pose. Koala got the anchor, and so...they were off.

Yeah the chapter was short, but I just wanted to have a small break.


End file.
